¿Amigos de la Infancia?
by Chibi Inazuma
Summary: Trata sobre una joven llamada Meiko Takahish, que es una super estrella  cantante  y ya aburrida de esa vida decide escapar a la cuidad de su mejor amigo. Mal Summary. es mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

. Prologo:

Hola, Soy Meiko Takahishi y tengo 16 años, soy de Ojos color Celestes (yo: raro… pero no importa), cabello café claro largo, tez blanca y una sonrisa perfecta que todos aman. Soy la Cantante juvenil mas famosa en todo Japón… pero para mi esto significo un gran cambio… no puedo salir con mis padres ni a la esquina, no comparto mucho con mi familia ya que tengo conciertos, giras, reuniones importantes, etc.; por esto estoy tan aburrida de ser famosa que he decidido escapar lejos de Tokio (donde vivo actualmente) y ya se donde ir… espero que ÉL me recuerde.


	2. Chapter 2

.Aqui va el capitulo 1 de mi fic.

Aclaraciones: dialogos entre (*), son pensamientos

- la narradora de esta historia es la protagonista, osea Meiko, mi OC.

y... Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.. solo mi personaje -... (algun dia sera mio)

CAPITULO 1: "MI ESCAPE"

Iba en una limosina completamente aburrida (para variar -.-). Íbamos mi papá y mi mamá (mis managers), estábamos conversando hasta que le pregunte algo a mi papá

Meiko: Papá, ¿Qué pasa si una celebridad desaparece?

Papá: La buscarían por todos lados. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Meiko: por nada. *me buscarían, pero no a donde voy*

Llegamos a mi mansion, subí rapidamente a mi habitación para ordenar mi ropa, mi pasaporte , etc.

Ya tenía mis pasajes comprados. Mi vuelo salía las 4:00 a.m. solo faltaba que mis padres se durmieran y saldría, claro en compañía de mi chofer que siempre me apoya en todo momento.

Ya eran las 3:30 a.m y salí silenciosamente; les dejé una carta a mis padres y me fui.

Realmente todo lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, pero era por mi propio bien ya que cuando este en el avión mis padres estarán leyendo la carta… espero que entiendan que la presión de una superestrella es lo peor que hay en mi vida -.-U

Tambien cortito, pero ya los proximos capitulos seran largos ^^U espero que les haya gustado

Bye :3


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :3 , aqui esta el capitulo 2, espero que lo disfruten ^^

Y... Inazuma eleven *lamentablemente* no me pertene

CAPITULO 2: "LA CARTA"

Ya eran las 7:00 a.m de la mañana y estaba recién llegando a la Ciudad Inazuma, mientras me bajaba del avión sin ser reconocida por mi disfras (una peluca negra, lentes de sol (?) y ropa nada que ver con unas estrella) me preguntaba, si mis padres ya habrán leído mi carta

/en mi mansión/

Mamá: RYYUUUUU! (es el nombre de mi papá) ven, tienes que leer esto!

Papá: que cosa!

Mamá: lee esta carta que nos dejo nuestra pequeña Meiko

La carta la había dejado en mi habitación, ya que todas las mañanas mi mamá me iba a despertar (tengo el sueño MUY pesado)

Mamá: Cariño, lee esto- le entrega la carta a mi padre

_Queridos mamá y papá_

_Lamento decirles esto, pero ya no aguantaba más la fama,_

_Creo que me supero y por mi bien he escapado._

_No se preocupen por que estoy en un lugar bastante seguro…_

_PD: los estaré llamando todos los días de alguna forma_

_Los quiere, Meiko._

Mis padres quedaron en shock, nunca esperaron que su pequeña se escaparía por la presión de su fama.

Papá: No puedo creerlo, se escapó, hay que llamar a la policía- estaba enfadado y triste.

Mamá: tranquilo, yo confío en ella, no te preocupes, nos llamará tarde o temprano.

Después de eso, mis padres continuaron su rutina, pero bastante atentos a los teléfonos.

Corto... pero ya el proximo será largo. espero aunque sea una mini review.

bye :DD


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :D, aqui les dejo el 3er capitulo de mi historia titulado: "UN NUEVO AMIGO"

espero que lo disfruten ^^

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece... aun..

Después de salir del aeropuerto, aproximadamente a las 7:15 A.m., empecé a vagar por la ciudad Inazuma. Este era mi destino de viaje ya que aquí estaré segura y muy bien acompañada.

Ya eran las 9:00 A.m. y llegué a una pequeña cancha de fútbol y vi a unos chicos jugando. Me senté en una pequeña banca y me quedé mirándolos. Pasó un rato y llegaron mas chicos y unos de ellos era a quien buscaba.

Meiko: así que ahí estas... Shuuya Goenji- dije en voz baja

Me quedé allí, hasta que un chico notó mi presencia y me sonrió, yo me quede como piedra, ya que empezaron a mirarme todos entonces hice una referencia y me fui.

Meiko- suspiro- vaya, eso estubo cerca, casi me descubren -.-U

Anduve por ahí, hasta que anocheció y me fui a un pequeño parque, donde habian unos juegos.

Meiko:- mira para todos lados- pues... no creo que tenga algo de malo que juege en estos juegos. (yo: ella jamás tubo infancia (?)

Empecé a columpiarme en aquellos columpios que a la mayoría de los niños les sacaba una que otra sonrisa. Estaba de lo mejor columpiarme hasta que me detengo por que venia un balón hacia mi.

Meiko: QUE FUE ESO!

¿?: lo siento, creo que lo patie muy fuerte

Meiko: tu crees?- dije con sarcasmo

de pronto vi a un chico saliendo de las sombras, era muy guapo, su cabella era de color plata algo levantado, sus ojos eran azules griseacos y su tez era blanca al igual que la mia

Meiko: perdon, no debi ser grosera, me llamo Meiko Takahishi

¿?: y-yo s-soy- Shi-Shirou Fu-Fubuki- aquel muchacho estaba muy nervioso.- disculpe señorita Takahishi

Meiko: Es un Placer Fubuki-Kun y solo dime Meiko- le sonrei

Fubuki: el placer es mío- estaba mas tranquilo que hace dos minutos- pero dime, que hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?

Meiko: pues veras... yo escapé- le sonreí y el cayo al suelo

Fubuki: ya veo... y dime tienes donde quedarte?

Meiko: pues pensaba quedarme en este parque, porque lo preguntas?

Fubuki: yo vivo solo, y la ciudad es muy peligrosa de noche, asi que pensaba... si te querias quedar conmigo.

Meiko: *se ve un buen chico*- claro, pero no te pases de listo eh?- cuando dije eso, se sonrojo levemente

Fubuki: no te preocupes.

Meiko: entonces, vamos!-

después de decir esas dos palabras, Fubuki tomó mi mano, yo me puse notoriamente nerviosa, para calmar los nervios me dijo que era para "no perderme".

El camino a casa de Fubuki fue bastante silencioso, hasta que rompí el silencio.

Meiko: y dime... como esta Shuuya?

Fubuki: como sabes de el…, espera yo te recuerdo!, tu eres la chica que estaba viendo nuestro entrenamiento

Meiko: pues, si era yo ^^U y conozco a Shuuya ya que nos conocemos desde muy niños- le di una sonrisa bastante dulce a lo que el se sonrojó

Fubuki: ya veo… aquí es- me dijo indicándome una casa bastante linda, para que viviera solo un CHICO.

Entramos a la casa y me sorprendí bastante

Meiko: sugoi! oye! ¿Seguro que vives solo?

Fubuki: se que es algo grande, pero es lo que hay.

Meiko: disculpa, y yo donde dormiré, viaje muchas horas para llegar aquí y estoy muy cansada.

Fubuki: conmigo, acaso no es obvio?

Cuando Fubuki dijo eso me puse de artos colores, parecía un arco iris, un arco iris muy lindo.

Meiko: etto… prefiero dormir en el parque jejeje, me voy, adiós!

No alcancé a irme ya que Fubuki me tomo de la mano y yo me sonroje como nunca antes

Fubuki: e-era bro-broma- también sonrojado- tu dormirás en mi habitación y yo en el sillón

Meiko: que! Yo no podría hacer eso, yo duermo en el sillón y tu en TU habitación- le sonreí pero no esperaba que me tomara y me llevara a su habitación

Meiko: su-suéltame, pervertido!- estaba roja, jamás pensé que haría eso

Fubuki: no, hasta que aceptes dormir en mi habitación

Meiko: esta bien, dormiré en tu habitación pero con una condición, QUE ME SUELTES!.

Fubuki: - me deja en el suelo- perdón ^^U

Meiko: bien, entonces, buenas noches Fubuki-kun- le di un leve beso en su mejilla y entre a su habitación

Fubuki: bu-buenas noches

Pasé una noche muy tranquila, hasta que llegó el amanecer

Y hasta aqui no mas dejo :DD espero que les haya gustado. dejen sus reviews! n.n

Bye :3


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa :3, aqui les traigo el Capitulo 4 *^*!

Quiero darle las gracias a Kirari Kamiya y a Hikari Kokoa, por ser las dos primeras reviews (pensaba que no tendria ninguna ^^U)

y ahora si las dejo leyendo...

CAPITULO 4: "UN REENCUENTRO!"

Me desperté temprano. Fui a ver a Fubuki y aun seguía durmiendo. Sonreí y volví a la habitación para ir a buscar una toalla. Me bañe y me vestí. Volví a donde estaba Fubuki que seguía durmiendo, me fui a la cocina, para preparar el desayuno, lo termine y decidí despertar a Fubuki.

Meiko: despierta Fubuki!

Fubuki: 1 día más- dijo dormido

Meiko: estas loco! Tienes que ir a entrenar y dijiste que me llevarías contigo!

Fubuki: …- no respondió

Meiko: tengo una idea!- le quite todas sus frazadas y el despertó de golpe

Fubuki: esta bien mamá, ya desperté- dijo burlonamente

Meiko: mamá! Si me vas a tratar de vieja, prefiero ser tu esposa ¬¬ (yo: O_O!)

Fubuki: mi es-esposa!- dijo alterado

Meiko: de juego tonto ¬_¬, crees que me voy a casar a los 16 años!

Fubuki:-suspira- esta bien, ya me levante- se dirige hacia la cocina- eh? Meiko-Chan, ya hiciste el desayuno

Meiko: sip, me levante temprano ^_^

Fubuki: ya veo… - se sienta en la mesa- Itadakimasu!

Quede muy sorprendida por la actitud de Fubuki

Meiko:- me siento- Itadakimasu!

Comimos y yo me quede lavando los platos mientras que Fubuki se iba a arreglar para el entrenamiento

Fubuki: Meiko-Chan, estas lista?

Meiko: estoy lista antes que tu ¬_¬

Fubuki: vamos, quieres c:

Meiko: haii!

En el camino ninguno de los dos se atrevió a hablar, yo iba muy contenta por que vería a Shuuya. Fubuki iba tranquilo, y de vez en cuando de dedicaba a mirarme. Yo lo único que hacia era sonreírle

Llegamos a una heladería que estaba en plena esquina y me dijo:

Fubuki: mira, ahí esta la escuela Raymon

Meiko: genial!- cada vez que nos acercábamos a la escuela mis pasos se hacían mas cortos. Hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la escuela y me detuve.

Fubuki: que sucede- me pregunto algo preocupado

Meiko: creo que debería devolverme, fue mala idea venir aquí-me estaba dando la vuelta para largarme, cuando Fubuki toma de mi mano

Fubuki: porque?, te vas a ir después de haber venido todo el camino sin ser reconocida

Meiko: * es verdad, olvide ponerme el disfraz.*- pero que pasa si no me reconoce, que pasa si soy un estorbo allí o que tal vez no les caiga bien a sus amigos o tal vez que pasa si…- no alcancé a terminar la frase ya que Fubuki me cayó abrazándome- que haces?

Fubuki: tranquila, todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro que Goenji te recordara- me suelta-

Meiko: esta bien, vamos.

Estábamos llegando a la cancha y solo estaban un chico con una banda naranja en la cabeza y otro chico con rastas y una capa

Kidou: mira ahí viene Fubuki, y parece que viene acompañado

Endou: si, quien será esa chica. Bueno sigamos.

Llegamos a la cancha y los dos chicos se nos acercaron para saludarnos

Endou: hola Fubuki, quien es ella?- dijo el chico con la banda en la cabeza

Fubuki: hola Endou, Kidou, pues verán ella es…- lo interrumpí-

Meiko: Hola es una gusto soy Meiko Takahishi ;D

Los dos: Mei-Meiko Ta-Takahishi!

Endou: es un gusto tenerla aquí señorita takahishi, mi nombre es Mamoru Endou y soy el capitanee y portero de los súper 11

Meiko: el gusto es mío Endou-kun, pero solo dime Meiko- le dije sonriente

Endou: claro- dijo algo rojo

Kidou: entonces, es un gusto Meiko, mi nombre es Yuuto Kidou

Meiko: también es un gusto, Kidou-kun

Me senté en las bancas de las ayudantes cuando comenzaron a llegar mas chicos, cuando ya estaba el equipo completo, incluyendo a las ayudantes, Fubuki me llamo, para presentarme

Fubuki: bien amigos les quiero presentar a una nueva amiga ella es…-lo interrumpi (again)

Meiko: Hola soy Meiko Takahishi :DD

Todos: QUE!

Aki: pero que esta haciendo aquí!

Meiko: verán… yo escape ^^U

Cuando dije eso, todos cayeron al suelo

Meiko: no me mal interpreten, y díganme Meiko, por favor;)- les sonreí

Fubuki: bien te los presentaré, ellos son: Kazemaru, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Endou y Kidou que ya los conoces, Fudou… -siguió nombrando a jugadores hasta que…- ¿Dónde esta Goenji?

Endou: es verdad, todavía no ha llegado

Meiko: *ya veo, sabia que no lograria verlo*

¿?: Endou!- se escucho un grito, al cual todos miraron y el dueño de aquel grito era un chico con el cabello en puntas de color crema y ojos cafes.

Endou: pero si es Goenji!

Voltee a verlo y abri mis ojos como plato, estaba muy guapo, no lo recordaba asi

Goenji: ya llege, losiento por llegar tarde, tube un inconveniente.

Endou: no te preocupes, mira Goenji te quiero presentar a una nueva amiga ella es Meiko takahishi.

Cuando termino de decir meiko takahishi, Goenji abrio los ojos como yo, osea como plato (yo: O_O!)

Meiko: hace mucho tiempo que no te veia Shuuya!- Despues de decir eso lo abraze, y el me correspondio

Todos los presentes quedaron mirando la escena atonitos.

Goenji: es verdad, te extrañe mucho "Mei-Chan"

Meiko: Pensé que no podría verte hoy- me separé de él y lo mire a sus ojos *-*

Goenji: Tus ojos de Color celestes se ven mejor que cuando eras pequeña

Meiko: gra-gracias- me sonrojé

Endou: esperen, esperen, esperen, ustedes ya se conocen!- al parecer la noticia no la entendio bien -.-U

Meiko: si, pues verán, nos conocemos desde que teníamos 4 años

Todos: QUE! O:

Goenji: así es, nos conocemos desde muy pequeños y es un milagro que este ella aquí- hizo una pausa- y por que estas aquí?

Meiko: pues ya les había dicho que escape pero no el motivo.

Fubuki: y ese motivo sería...?

**pues hasta aqui no mas dejo el capitulo (soy mala :D) **

**cual será el motivo por el cual Meiko escapó?.**

**bueno.. cuidense Bye ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y aqui les dejo el capitulo 5 ... para ser sincera no sabia como llamarle XD!**

**y como siempre...: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece T-T**

CAPITULO 5: "PAPARAZZI"

Meiko: pues veran- todos formaron un circulo alrededor de mi- cuando una es famosa, al principio es divertid, ya que las personas te quieren y te admiran, pero después de un tiempo, se vuelve un fastidio; en vez de quererte te acosan. Lo que mas me molestaba de todo eso eran los paparazzis. Ellos en verdad te acosas, incluso mas que los fans y uno de esos pervertidos paparazzis esta en la carcel

Goenji: O.o porque?

Meiko: a eso voy. Un paparazzi llamado Makoto Akiyama, se enteró que tendria una sesion fotografica en el estudio "centraltokyo".

Endou: aun no entiendo -.-UU

Meiko: que me dejes terminar ¬_¬. Bueno como decía, después de salir de la sesion fotografica, decidí salir sola. Vage por el centro de Tokio, hasta que llege a un pequeño parque, estaba algo oscuresido, así que no veía muy bien; escuche unos ruidos, cuando aparece ese tipo detrás de unos arbustos

/Flash Back/

Makoto: Hola, querida Meiko ¿Qué tal la sesion fotografica?

Meiko:- algo asustada- pu-pues bien, no me quejo

Lo que no sabia es que aquel paparazzi me derribo, lo cual hiso que cayera al suelo y el se lanzo sobre mi

Meiko: que rayos esta haciendo!- después de que dije eso me besó forjadamente (yo: imaginación :D)

Makoto: me encantó robarle un beso, querida Meiko.

Meiko: pero como diablos se atreve!- le pegé una bofetada

Makoto: pero como te atreves a golpearme, pequeña malcriada- iba a volver a besarme, pero un chico, que apereció de la nada, lo golpeo en la cabeza, cayendo inconciente.

Yo estaba llorando descontroladamente, en cuento me vio el chico, no dudo en abrazarme

Chico: Tranquila todo esta bien, ese hombre no lo volverá a hacer jamas.- Realmente de algun modo, me sentia aliviada con ese chico, es como si fuera un superheroe o algo asi

/Fin Flash Back/

Goenji: y como era ese chico?

Meiko: pues… como estaba algo oscuro no le recuerdo muy bien, pero lo que si recuerdo era que tenia el cabello azul y largo- todos miraron a Kazemaru- y que tenia unos hermosos ojos cafés rojizos- volvieron a mirar a Kazemaru.

Fubuki: y te dijo su nombre?

Meiko: no, desiaria verlo denuevo para darle las gracias.

Endou: ya veo… tienes motivos para escapar, debio ser horrible esa experiencia- me miró- bueno muchachos a entrenar!

Todos: Hai!

**algo corto pero era solo una explicacion de por que se escapó. **

**Gracias por leer. y trataré de mas tarde subir el proximo capitulo n.n**

**cuidense,Bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chan Chan ! Capitulo 6 : T-T que felicidad :3 ! . y bueno sin mas preambulos las dejo leyendo ^^**

**y -.-: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. u.ú**

CAPITULO 6: "SENTIMIENTOS"

Habia finalizado el entrenamiento y me quedé sola en las bancas esperando a Goenji y a Fubuki. Por tanto que esperaba, decidi llamar a mis padres

/Conversacion Telefonica/

Papá: Moshi Moshi

Meiko: Hola papá, ¿Cómo estas?

Papá: Meiko takahishi ¬¬, en que diablos piensas, no has aparecido en dos días, tu madre y yo casi llamamos a la policía

Meiko: Tranquilo papá, no te preocupes estoy con un viejo amigo.

Papá: QUE! MEIKO TAKAHISHI DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS!

Meiko:- suspiro- papá me tengo que ir, adios, te amo, mandale muchos saludos y besos a mamá! Bye! :D

Papá: MEI…!

/fin conversación telefonica/

Seguia esperando a Goenji y a fubuki, cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, lo cual hizo que me asustara, inmediantamente me volteé y era un chico de cabello azul y ojos rojizos marrones

¿?: te asuste?

Meiko: Kazemaru verdad?

Kazemaru: el mismo.

Meiko: *este chico se me hace bastante familiar*

Kazemaru: dime, el chico que te rescato, tu dijiste que lo desiarias volver a verlo, no es asi?

Meiko: si!, dime lo conoces?

Kazemaru: si, lo conosco mas de lo que ti crees, incluso ahora mismo habla contigo.

Meiko: no puede ser, eres tú!- de la emocion lo abraze

Kazemaru: te sorprendi?

Meiko: bastante- me separé de el

Kazemaru: a mi tambien me sorprende de que estes aquí

Meiko: jajaja ^^U

Goenji: Meiko, ya nos vamos- dijo el pelicrema

Meiko: YA VOY!, fue un gusto volver a verte, Kazemaru-kun, Adios n.n!- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla

Kazemaru: A-Adios…

/en el camino a la casa de Fubuki/

Goenji: Mei-Chan, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Meiko: claro, que sucede?

Goenji: de que hablabas con Kazemaru, los vi abrazandose, son primos o algo asi- dijo con un tono algo molesto

Fubuki: Goenji-.-U

Meiko: si, el es hermano perdido :DD

Goenji y Fubuki: WTF! O_O

Meiko: era broma , la verdad es que el es el chico que me rescato de aquel paparazzi

Goenji: genial -.-U

Mieko: y bien, cambiemos de tema, al final me quedare donde Shuuya, ya que ese era mi plan original

Goenji: esta bien, pero donde estan tus cosas?

Fubuki: en mi casa- dijo relajadamente

Goenji se puso rojo de los celos, quizas que habrán pasado por su menten –

Meiko: pero ahora iré a buscar mis cosas a tu casa Fubuki, espero que no te moleste.

Fubuki: no te preocupes

/en la casa de Fubuki/

Fubuki: Meiko, iré a buscar tus maletas.

Meiko: claro

Fubuki llego a los 3 minutos después con mis maletas, debo admitir que estaban muy pesadas; y las dejó en la entrada de su casa

Goenji: bien, es hora de irnos

Meiko: Muchas gracias Fubuki, por dejarme quedarme contigo, espero que no haya sido mucha la molestia

Fubuki: no te preocupes Meiko-Chan, desde ahora mi casa es la tuya (:

Meiko: Gracias n.n!

Goenji: ok, adios Fubuki, nos vemos en el entrenamiento

Fubuki: adios Goenji, adios Meiko-Chan

Meiko: Adios!- me despedí de Fubuki con un beso en la mejilla.

En el camino a la casa de Goenji empezamos a hablar de nuestros recuerdos juntos

Goenji: recuerdas la vez que te dí una bolsa llena de dulces y te desmayaste por la subida de azucar?, eso fue un clásico

Meiko: si… eso lo recuerdo muy bien, y aun asi siempre seras culpable ¬_¬U

Goenji: solo era un niño de 10 años y en ese entonces mi mision era molestar a mi mejor amiga

Meiko: pero igual me venge e_e, ya que tuviste que cargarme hasta mi casa, por que tu padre y tu madre te obligaron

Goenji: es verdad, pesabas demasiado

Meiko: OYE!

Goenji: pero te veias linda duermiendo- estaba levemente sonrojado

Meiko: gra-gracias- estaba roja como un tomate

Después de aquel momento Goenji, se detuvo junto a un edificio Enorme

Meiko: ¡vives en un departamento!

Goenji: si, hay algun problema?

Meiko: para nada, lo que sucede es que tengo un poquitín de miedo a las alturas

Goenji: tranquila- toma de mi mano- vivo en el segundo piso

Meiko: -suspiro- esta bien, vamos -.-

Entramos al departamento de Goenji y era bastante moderno, yo me sorprendi por que te estaba limpio y muy ordendo.

Meiko: te haré la mismo que le hice a Fubuki, ¿seguro que vives solo?

Goenji: claro, por que lo preguntas?

Meiko: lo pregunto porque… esta muy limpio y ordenado ^^U

Goenji: sabes que no me gusta ver mi espacio desordenado ¬¬ asi que me encargo de ordenar y a veces de cocinar

Meiko: pagaría un monton de dinero por ver como haces eso- estallo en risas-

Goenji: y yo pagaría tu cabeza que si te dejo sola en la calle no sobrevives

Meiko:- seria- no te atreverias a hacerlo, por que soy tu mejor amiga y jamas me harias eso- hice una carita tierna, a lo que el se sonrojo

Goenji: mejor no digo nada- hace una pausa- que horas serán?

Meiko: emm… las 9:40 p.m- mire a Goenji- ES TARDE! Que cenaremos T_T!

Goenji: que tal, si vamos a un restaurant

Meiko: Claro!, solo esperame

Goenji: esta bien…

Fui a buscar mi disfraz ya que no quiero que me vean

Meiko: lista

Goenji: -mira extrañado- se puede saber por que te pusiste una peluca?

Meiko: por proteccion (:, asi no me reconoceran, y que tal me veo

Goenji: igual que siempre -.-U

Meiko: eso queria escuchar, vamos! ;D

El restaurante esta cerca del edificio asi que llegamos en menos de 5 minuto

/en el restaurante/

Meiko: sugoi!, pero que bonito restaurante

Goenji: es verdad- en eso se nos acerca un mozo

Mozo: disculpe se les ofrece algo?

Goenji: si, una mesa para dos

Mozo: claro, sigame- el mozo nos guió a una mesa algo apartada del resto- aquí pueden sentarse

Los dos: Gracias

Oredenamos, comimos y lógicamente pagamos (en realidad pago Goenji) y no fuimos del restaurant. Estabamos frente al edificio, cuando empiezan a caer gotas del cielo

Meiko: esto es…

Goenji: lluvia…-corrimos para llegar al departamento y cuando llegamos hubo sonidos de truenos.

Meiko: que-que fue eso!- estaba muy asustada

Goenji: fue solo un trueno- cuando Goenji voltea a verme, se da cuenta de mi cara de miedo- tranquila- me abraza

Meiko: mejor entremos, quieres

Entramos y rápidamente me fui a la habitación donde dormiría

Goenji: Meiko?, estas bien?- golpea la puerta

Meiko: tranquilo, estoy bien

Goenji: esta bien, si me necesitas estoy en la habitación del frnte

Meiko: esta bien, buenas noches

Goenji: buenas noches

*O*! capitulo terminado ;D, el proximo segun mi opinion será muy emocionante *-*!

bueno y... Cuidense, Bye :D

espero sus reviews ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Hola x3! aqui esta el capitulo 7 :DD, un poco corto, pero emocinante !

y:.. Inazuma eleven no me pertenece... (pero algun dia será mio *-*)

CAPITULO 7: "UNA NOCHE DE TRUENOS Y RELAMPAGOS"

Eran las 3:34 a.m de la mañana y no podia dormir por los truenos y relámpagos, les tenia terror desde pequeña y Goenji lo sabia mejor que nadie.

Me estaba empezando a quedar dormida, cuando senti un fuerte trueno y me asuste tanto que cometi una locura: ir a la habitación de Goenji

Corri hacia su habitación y cerre la puerta casi de golpe. Pero como yo me lo esperaba el no desperto

Silenciosamente me acerque a su cama y arrodille

Meiko: Shuuya…Shuuya, estas despierto?

Goenji: …ZZZZ…- no me dijo nada, asi que como aun tenia miedo, con la poca fuerza que tengo lo corri y me recoste a su lado

Meiko: *quien iba a pensar que dormiria con el*- de pronto, Goenji inconscientemente, me abraza por la cintura, acercandome mas a él

Meiko: que rayos!- me estaba incomodando la situación y estaba a punto de hacer mi retirada pero los truenos aun no se callaban ¬¬ y con un pequeño sonido, bastó para quedarme.

Paso toda la noche y dormi de maravilla, hasta que amaneció

Goenji: MEI-MEIKO! Que diablos haces aquí!- se nota que recien habia despertado

Meiko:- bostezo- ehh? A ohayou Shuuya! Como estas? n.n

Goenji: no cambies el tema ¬¬ que haces aquí

Meiko: lo que sucede, es que anoche tenía mucho miedo por los truenos y relámpagos- dije algo ruborisada

Goenji:- impresionado- no hay caso contigo -.-U- pensé que me iba a regañar pero en vez de eso, me abrazo!, y me dio un pequeño beso en mi frente, y yo que pensaba que tendria que dormir afuera

Meiko: podrias soltarme ¬/¬!- *que diablos hace /*

Goenji: perdon.- me suelta

Meiko: Shuuya-kun?

Goenji: dime.

Meiko: estas molesto por que vine a dormir aquí, quiero decir, te molesto?

Goenji:- suspira- para ser sincero, no, no me molesto en nada -.-U

Meiko: encerio?, entonces puedo dormir aquí todas las noches ^-^!

Goenji: ni que fueras mi hermana ¬¬, osea no ¬¬

Meiko: sabria que me dirias eso- se levanta- bueno! Hoy es un nuevo dia y tengo que hacer el desayuno.

**como ya dije... Corto ^^U! . espero que les haya gustado n.n y tambien espero sus reviews ^^**

**cuidense, Chau :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Holaaa ^^U, gomen por no haber subido antes pero el colegio me tenía ocupada .

bueno sin mas que decir... las dejo leyendo :DD

CAPITULO 8: "CELOS"

Ibamos de camino al entrenamiento, pero para nada felices, ya que por lo sucedido anoche, me distraje y perdimos el desayuno ^^U

Goenji: pareces una niña pequeña por la forma en la que cocinas

Meiko: ya te pedí perdon ¬¬! Y fue un accidente, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos… yo creo que a ti tambien te ha pasado ¬¬

Goenji: la verdad, me pasa, pero en lo entrenamientos ¬_¬ no cocinando el desayuno

Meiko:* estupido*

Goenji: y en que diablos pensabas?, en lo que sucedió en la mañana?

Meiko:*dio en el blanco* - no, no , no como crees, pensaba en como … en como… en cosas mias que a ti no te importan ¬¬

Goenji: si tu dices

Nos faltaban 3 cuadras para llegar a la escuela, cuando escuchamos nuestros nombres

¿?: Meiko, Goenji! Esperenme!- esos gritos provenian de un peliazul

Goenji: eh?, Kazemaru, hola

Meiko: hola Kazemaru-Kun, por que tan agitado?

Kazemaru: el entrenamiento empieza en 5 minutos- después de aquella frase, por algun extraño motivo tomo de mi mano (yo: quien mas falta que le tome la mano, fudou! O_O?) y empezo a correr

Meiko: oye que haces!, y Shuuya?

Kazemaru: tranquila el llegará, tu solo no te sueltes de mi mano

Meiko:- sorprendida- esta bien -.-U

Y como era de esperarse llegamos antes que Shuuya, le sugeri a Kazemaru que el fuera al entrenamiento, ya que me quedaria esperando Shuuya.

Goenji:- agotado- me-me esperaste?

Meiko: claro n.n, si no, no me podria llamar tu mejor amiga ^-^!

Goenji:- sonrie- vamos, quieres

Meiko: Haaiii!

El entrenamiento paso lentamente y me impresionaba bastante lo que hacian esos chichos, sus tecnicas especiales eran increíbles.

Termino en el entrenamiento y todos se fueron a lavar exepto Kazemaru

Meiko: no crees que ya es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy?- me acerque a el y le entrege una botella con agua y una toalla

Kazemaru: gracias, Meiko-Chan. Y no te preocupes, siempre me quedo hasta tarde

Meiko: ya veo…

Kazemaru: etto… Meiko-Chan

Meiko: dime, sucede algo?

Kazemaru: me preguntaba si tu quieres ir conmigo a tomar un helado- me preguntó de tal manera que hubiera aceptado pero…

Meiko: no lo se… Shuuya, se enojaria conmigo, hoy le prometi que cenariamos juntos

Kazemaru: ya veo… Goenji, no es tu padre o si?

Meiko: pues… en eso tienes razon, y si ponemos el caso asi, claro vamos! n.n

Kazemaru: genial, vamos- Kazemaru alcanzo a tomar mi mano derecha pero alguien tomo de mi otra mano empujandome hacia la izquierda

Meiko: eh? Shuuya…

Goenji: puedo saber a donde van?- pregunto con un tono celoso

Kazemaru: solo iremos a tomar helado, eso es malo?

Goenji: si, ya que Meiko me ayudara con algunos asuntos en casa, cierto mei?

Kazemaru: no… ella ira conmigo a tomar helado, no es haci meiko?

De pronto comenzaron a discutir y yo me Sali de entre medio de ambos chicos y los interrumpi

Meiko: ya basta!, yo, yo, yo no soy un premio- brotaron lagrimas de mis ojos celestes, lo que hizo que hiciera mi retirada…

Los dos: MEIKO!

Goenji: excelente, quizas a donde habrá ido!

Kazemaru: esto es tu culpa, su la hubieras dejado ir conmigo a la heladeria, esto no hubiera pasado

Goenji: sabes… mejor me voy a buscar a meiko, adios.

Siempre pasa esto. Me encontraba en aquel parque donde conoci a Fubuki. Estaba todo en calma hasta que escuche unos ruidos

Meiko: quien anda ahí ¬¬?

¿?: tranquila soy yo…

Meiko: ah… eres tu Shuuya…

Goenji: estas molesta? (yo: la preguntita xDDDD!)

Meiko: tu que crees?

Goenji: Losiento… creo que me dejé llevar

Meiko: pero, porque,… porque te exaltaste de tal manera…?

Goenji: talvez … eran celos…- dijo el peliblanco muy apenado.

Meiko: ce-celos!- dije sorprendida

Goenji: no lo mal interpretes ¬.¬, es que eres mi mejor amiga… y si te llegan a hacer algo yo… simplemente no sabría que hacer

Meiko:- impresionada- eres un buen amigo- lo abrazo-

Goenji:- corresponde al abrazo- tu tambien lo eres …

Meiko: que te parece si vamos a casa…

Goenji: claro.

Nos fuimos todo el camino en silencio, en mi mente me preguntaba si esos celos de Goenji eran por protejerme o talvez de … Amor.

Llegamos al departamento, Goenji fue a preparar la cena mientras yo llamaba a mis padres.

**Y Aqui estaba el capitulo 8 ^^, espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus reviews n.n**

**BYE :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola ^^!, antes de que lean el capitulo 9, quería darles las gracias por sus reviews ^.^!...**

**me pone muy feliz saber que al menos 5 personas leen mi historia ...**

**Alone Darko... no estoy molesta, todo lo contrario creo que tienes razón.. como es mi primea historia se me van algunos detalles , espero que este capitulo te guste ^^**

**ahora, sin mas rodeos... las dejo leyendo **

CAPITULO 9: "KARAOKE!"

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que escapé y llegue a la cuidad Inazuma. Todos los días salgo en las noticias, por lo de estar "desaparecida" pero yo no les presto atención y Goenji tampoco.

Estábamos en el entrenamiento, cuando Endou, nos pide que nos reunamos en el Karaoke "Inazuma" ese mismo día a las 8:00 p.m. Todos Aceptamos ir.

Meiko: de seguro será divertido, no Kazemaru-Kun?

Kazemaru: dirás para ti, tú tienes una hermosa voz

Fubuki: es verdad, lo mas probables es que obtengas el mejor puntaje

Meiko: y si no canto, y no hablo

Goenji: eso, pequeña, será imposible- se une Goenji a la conversación

Meiko: TE HE PROHIBIDO LLAMARME PEQUEÑA!- le grite de tal manera a Goenji, que a Kazemaru y a Fubuki les salio una gotita

Goenji: esta bien, mejor vamos a casa para cambiarnos, antes que se nos haga tarde

Meiko: bueno, papá -.-; Adiós Fubuki y Kazemaru, nos vemos en el karaoke!

K y F: Adiós- hicieron gestos con las manos

En el camino estaba muy contenta, estallaba de felicidad, ir al karaoke sería muy divertido… pero en el fondo me preguntaba si Goenji cantaría, ya que a veces resulta frío con sus compañeros y es bastante serio…

/en el departamento de Goenji/

Goenji: Meiko, apresúrate o si no llegaremos tarde

Meiko: ya voy, ya voy!- salí de mi habitación y Goenji quedó embobado

Meiko: me veo muy mal?

Goenji: no, todo lo contrario te vez hermosa- el motivo era simple, estaba vestida con: una vestido con tirantes de color Blanco que quedaba 4 dedos sobre mis rodillas, una chamarra de color morado, zapatos blancos, cabello natural suelto, y accesorios de color blanco (yo: teóricamente, todo blanco y morado XD)

Meiko:- sonrojada- gracias, tu también te vez bien, pero por que no mejor nos vamos

Goenji: claro.

En el camino de nuevo la felicidad abundaba en mi, por que les cantaría a mis amigos y los escucharía a ellos también. En cambio Goenji sonreía, aunque por dentro estaba lleno de dudas como si lograría cantar.

Llegamos al karaoke y tomamos unos números ya que con ellos, saldrían al azar para escoger quien cantaría. Goenji era el numero 10 y yo el 15

El lugar donde se encontraba el Karaoke era muy grande y bien decorado; tenía asientos de cuero color negro y las paredes eran de color damasco. Tenía un mini escenario con dos micrófonos y una pantalla de tamaño mediano; además que tenían personas que se encargaban de servirnos sushi y refrescos.

Endou: muy bien, empecemos y la primera persona que saldrá a cantar es… el 9!

Fubuki: ¡diablos! Saldré de los primero T-T- Fubuki tomó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar; en realidad no cantaba del todo mal, cantaba fantástico.

Termino de cantar y su puntaje fue…

Endou: y tu puntaje Fubuki es… 78 puntos!

Fubuki: genial, ya pensaba que cante del asco- Fubuki se devolvió a su asiento.

Y así paso el tiempo, cantaron: Hiroto, Kidou, Endou, Kazemaru, Midorikawa, Tobitaka, Anteojos, Haruna, Aki, Fudou, Hasta que…

Endou: y ahora le corresponde al numero 15!

Meiko: al fin!

Endou: pues vamos, te queremos escuchar

Me levante de mi asiento, todos me observaban me puse en frente, tomé el micrófono y empecé a Cantar: Pure Pure Heart (canción carácter de Mio Akiyama). Todos me miraban impactados, al parecer en vivo, cantaba mejor

Endou: y tu puntaje es… 98!

Meiko: sugoi!, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía cantando- hice una pausa- Endou-Kun hay duetos?

Endou: si, por que lo preguntas?

Meiko: por que quiero cantar con alguno de ustedes así que…- me voltee a ver a los chicos-. Alguno de ustedes quiere cantar conmigo!

Todos: QUE!

Meiko: es que quiero cantar con alguien… pero so nadie quiere- baje la mirada

¿?: Yo quiero cantar contigo!

Meiko: yosh!, gracias Kazemaru-Kun ^-^!- le sonreí y subió al escenario, tomó su micrófono y empezó el show

Me divertía bastante cantando con Kazemaru, hasta que pasó lo inevitable, celos por parte de Goenji. Nos miraba asesinamente lo que ocasionó que nos diera miedo. Terminamos de cantar y recibimos muchos aplausos

Kazemaru: te felicito, cantaste muy bien

Meiko: también te felicito Kazemaru-Kun, hacemos una gran pareja- después de decir eso Kazemaru, me tomó por la cintura peligrosamente, lo que hizo que Goenji tuviera ganas de tener una balón cerca; y si no era eso, entonces un cuchillo

Kazemaru: enserio…?

Meiko: me refería a un dueto baboso ¬_¬ - me separe rápidamente de el, todos los que estaba allí quedaron impresionados por la actitud de Kazemaru.

Meiko: y… etto… tengo una idea!- me bajé del mini escenario y me dirigí a donde estaba Goenji- Vamos a Cantar Shuuya!- lo tomé del brazo, pero el se negaba

Goenji: NO quiero, NO cantaré.

Meiko: OH! Por favor, cantemos! No me digas que aun tienes el rencor de hace 5 años

Goenji: cla-claro que aun lo tengo ¬.¬

Todos estaban en el suelo riéndose por nuestra pelea, hasta que Kazemaru interviene

Kazemaru: de que diablos están hablando ¬¬U; nadie entiende, pondrían explicarnos

Meiko: pues verán…

Goenji: y de aquí, nadie me tomara enserio -.-U

/Flash Back/

En un letrero: ¡Inscríbete ya!, al gran concurso de duetos, este viernes en el auditorio a las 6:00 p.m!

Estábamos en el salón de clases los dos solos ya que nos habían castigado y teníamos que limpiar el salón. Unas horas antes, había visto un letrero sobre un concurso de canto y yo hacía lo imposible para que Shuuya Cantara conmigo.

Meiko:- tirando del brazo de Goenji- vamos a inscribirnos, hazlo por mí, por favor Shuuya!

Goenji: ya te dije que NO, además hay que terminar de limpiar el salón ya que por tu culpa también estoy castigado ¬_¬, además se burlaran de mi u.ú

Meiko: no se burlaran de ti ¬¬ y no fue mi culpa gritar y saltar por el salón… solo había una araña que tu pusiste en mi banco ¬_¬

Goenji: buena broma- susurro-

Meiko: además, no pasará nada en el escenario, no me digas que tienes miedo… has como yo, no le tengo miedo a nada!

Goenji: ja ja quien lo dice, la chica que se abalanzó sobre mi ayer por los truenos y relámpagos e_e

Meiko: e-eso es un trauma y no cambies de tema ¬_¬ ¿cantaras conmigo si o no?

Goenji: déjame pensarlo… NO!

Meiko: por favor, si quieres puedo ser tu esclava, tu perrito, talvez tu juguete (yo: eso sonó muy extraño O_o) que quieres que haga!

Goenji:- mirándome pícaramente- que tal si me das una beso…?

Meiko: QUE- QUE!- grité de tal manera que toda la escuela escucho mis gritos- que! Es imposible, solo soy tu amiga, no pretendo pasar de eso .

Goenji: entonces, no cantaré contigo

Meiko: *Lo que tengo que hacer para participar TT_TT*- en do-donde lo quieres

Goenji: en la mejilla

Meiko: en la mejilla!, ppff me lo hubieras dicho antes!, entonces te lo daré después del concurso, que te parece?

Goenji: nop, lo quiero ahora

Meiko: AHORA! *pero como se atreve*- muy bien te lo daré ahora, espero que lo disfrutes por que será rápido ¬_¬

Goenji: muy bien.

Me acerque a el sin desviarme de SU mejilla, pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Goenji volteo su cabeza quedando frente a mi, lo que hizo que mi beso fuera directo a sus labios. Cuando abrí mis ojos y vi su rostro y me separe rápidamente de el

Meiko: POR QUE HICISTE ESO! ¬/¬ - dije cubriéndome la boca

Goenji: eres muy lenta para besar -.-U

Meiko: BAKA! ¬_¬, ahora si me disculpas iré a inscribirnos, mientras que tu sigues limpiando ¬¬- me fui corriendo muy rápido en caso que Goenji me detuviera

A los 4 días después, fue el concurso, nosotros ganamos el primer lugar de nuestra categoría, al parecer a los jueces les había encantado nuestra presentación. Pero por algún motivo, también pienso que les gusto nuestros trajes; yo era Alicia y Goenji el sombrerero loco (Alicia en el país de las maravillas *-*)

/fin Flash Back/

Meiko: y eso fue lo que sucedió- cuando termine el relato, todos estaban en el suelo riéndose, casi llorando

Goenji: no se por que demonios les contaste ¬¬

Meiko: es que tenía la necesidad de hacerlo ^^U jejeje- aun así, tomé a Goenji del brazo y lo convencí de cantar :DD

Ya todos en sus lugares, empezó la función. Me sentía como la niña de 11 años de aquella época. Curiosamente a Goenji se le había ido la vergüenza.

Terminamos de cantar y todos estaban boquiabiertos, empezaron a aplaudirnos y mucho más que cuando canté con Kazemaru; yo estaba sonrojada.

Endou: son-son 100 puntos!

Meiko: yaaaiiii! Así se hace- abrasé a Goenji de la emoción-

Goenji: cla-claro

Paso media hora después y todos ya nos íbamos. En el camino con Goenji solamente sonreía. Llegamos al departamento y Goenji hablo…

Goenji: Meiko-Chan… me debes algo…

Meiko: QUE!, yo no te debo dinero, dijiste que lo que comería en el karaoke iría por cuenta tuya T_T

Goenji: no me refería al dinero tonta -.-U, me refería a que me debes un beso

Meiko: QUE!- estaba sonrojada- no lo haré, no caeré de nuevo en la trampa, así que adiós, buenas noches

Goenji: buenas noches, _pequeña- _la ultima palabra la dijo en voz baja

Meiko: TE ESCUCHE!

Y así paso la noche, hasta que una noticia en la mañana nos estaría esperando.

**hasta aquí no mas dejo el capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus reviews n.n!**

**Bye :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gomen! D: perdón por no haber subido antes, pero la escuela, los examenes, trabajos, etc. no me permitian continuar mi historia D:**

**pero ahora si, las dejo leyendo el capitulo 10, espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

**y... I_nazuma Eleven no me pertenece... (todavía)_**

CAPITULO 10: "DE CAMPAMENTO"

Estabamos en el entrenamiento, yo conversaba con Haruna y Aki, cuando llega el entrenado Hibiki con una noticia.

Todos: ¡CAMPAMENTO!- dijimos bastante sorprendidos

Hibiki: asi es, es una gran idea, asi estaran en contacto con la naturaleza

Endou: pues a mi me parece bien, y a ustedes chicos?

Fubuki: a mi tambien me parece bien, yo me apunto

Goenji: igual yo

Aki: Yo igual estoy de acuerdo , y ustedes chicas?

Haruna: será divertido, es una magnifica idea

Meiko: entonces yo tambien voy n.n!

Kazemaru: pues en ese caso, yo igual voy

Endou: entonces iremos todos!

Todos: SII!

Hibiki: Kidou, puedes venir un momento

Kidou: si, entrenador, que sucede.

Hibiki: quiero que tu te encargues de los compañeros de tienda, ya que dormiremos al aire libre, y debemos estar bien planificados ante cualquier emergencia

Kidou: y no prefiere que Endou se encargue de esto, el es capitan

Hibiki: se lo iba a pedir, pero planificar viajes … no es lo suyo -.-

Kidou: esta bien entrenador, yo me haré cargo

Hibiki: gracias Kidou, sabía que podía contar contigo

El entrenamiento ya había terminado y solo dos chicos se quedaron allí, Kidou y Kazemaru

Kazemaru: oye Kidou, escuche que tú te harás cargo de los compañeros de tienda, no es así?

Kidou: si, por que?

Kazemaru: por que quería pedirte que mi compañera sea Meiko- cuando Kazemaru dijo eso a Kidou se le pasaron miles de imágenes por la cabeza

Kidou: mmm...no me digas… te gusta Meiko verdad?

Kazemaru: -sonrojado- s-si, por eso te pedía ese gran favor

Kidou: esta bien, pero si amaneces amarrado a las vías de un tren o dentro de un pozo, no será mi culpa- después de aquellas "metáforas", Kidou se largó dejando a un muy confundido Kazemaru

Kazemaru: eso no importa, no me da miedo…_Goenji…- _dijo este ultimo nombre en voz baja

/mientras en el departamento de Goenji/

/conversación telefónica/

Meiko: tranquila mamá, tu sabes que estoy bien, en la casa de un viejo amigo ^^U

Mamá: en estos momentos no me preocupo por eso, me preocupan, las mentiras que hablan sobre ti en las noticias

Meiko: pero eso no importa… lo que importa es que tú, papá, Hikaru y Hitomi, saben que estoy bien OK?. Bueno mamá debo cortar, Adiós, cariños a papá, los quiero

Mamá: adiós hija, también te queremos

/fin de conversación/

Goenji: con quien hablabas?

Meiko: con mi mamá -.-U

Goenji: ya veo… y dime con quien te tocará de compañero?

Meiko: no lo sé, pero prefiero no pensar en eso, pienso en divertirme, ya que hace… mucho tiempo que no iba a un campamento

Goenji: ya veo…

Meiko: ademas… voy con mi mejor amigo ^^

Goenji: y que pasa si somos compañeros

Meiko: reclamaré!

Goenji: porque… yo no hago nada._.

Meiko: claro… después de esos últimos campamentos juntos, prometí jamás dormir contigo ¬_¬

Goenji: pero hace una semana rompiste esa promesa

Meiko: estaba asustada y punto final ¬_¬

Goenji: por que no mejor vamos a descansar?

Meiko: primera idea buena que tienes en dias :D

Goenji: mejor cállate 77, y buenas noches, que descanses

Meiko: buenas noches Shuuya, tu también descansa

Para ser sincera, pasé toda la noche pensando, quien podría ser mi compañero de tienda, no quería que me tocara ni con Kazemaru o con Shuuya, ya que veo futuros problemas si me toca con alguno de ellos. Y gracias por pensar en eso no dormí mucho

En la mañana

Goenji:- golpeando mi puerta- Meiko, despierta vamos atrasados!

Meiko: … ZZZZ- no le respondí, me quede dormida a las 5:30 de la mañana -.-

Goenji:- abre la puerta- Meiko?- ve que duermo pacíficamente, así que me despierta haciéndome cosquillas, mi gran debilidad y caigo al suelo

Meiko: jajajaja auuuch! Shuuya-Baka ¬¬, por tu culpa me caí jajajaja, y que horas son?

Goenji: las 8:30 ¬¬

Meiko: POR QUE NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES!- lo empuje fuera de la habitación- salgo en 10 minutos- me bañe rápidamente, me vestí con unos pantalones cortos de color negro, una polera Amarilla y unos zapatos negros , me amarré el cabello con una cola de caballo y Salí rápidamente de la habitación con mi bolso

Goenji: lista?

Meiko: mejor vámonos.

Nos fuimos rápido a la escuela y a pesar de todo nuestro esfuerzo de llegar puntualmente no lo logramos, por lo que fui regañada por Goenji (otra vez -.-)

Subimos a una nueva y "mejorada" caravana relámpago (yo: muchos años con esa cosa O_o) y yo para mi suerte me iba sentada entre Goenji y Kazemaru. Realmente era una agonía.

Me empecé a quedar dormida apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Kazemaru, lo que ha Goenji, no le hizo mucha gracias y su mirada asesina asustaba a Kazemaru. De pronto Goenji también comenzó a quedarse dormido y con el movimiento de la caravana se quedó dormido en mis piernas. Kazemaru lo maldecía mil veces en su mente. Mientras atrás de nosotros iban 3 chicos riéndose: un peliplatino, un pelirrojo y un peliverde.

Hiroto: esto debería irse a Internet: un triangulo amoroso, entre la estrella Meiko Takahishi y dos de sus amigos!- decía entusiasmado el pelirrojo

Fubuki: estas loco, Descubrirían a Meiko ¬_¬- dijo algo enfadado el peliplatiado

Hiroto: pues… le pagamos un cambio de imagen y problema resuelto :D

Fubuki: no hay caso contigo -.-U

Midorikawa: Quiero Helado!- gritó el peliverde

A Hiroto y a Fubuki solo les salió una gotita.

Llegamos al campamento y cuando desperté, solamente estábamos Goenji, Kazemaru y yo en la carábana relámpago

Meiko:-sonrojada- CHICOS DESPIERTEN!- ambos despertaron de golpe

Kazemaru: que sucede!- gritó alterado

Meiko: Nos quedamos dormidos!

G y K: QUE!

Goenji: quizás a donde se habrán metido los demás- después de esa frase, vemos a Midorikawa subir a la caravana

Midorikawa: que bueno que ya despertaron, será mejor que bajen y almuercen

Meiko:-me levanto rápidamente- me muero de hambre!, los veo abajo!

Midorikawa: Meiko-Chan, espérame yo también quiero comer x3

Kazemaru: bueno, entonces yo también voy- iba a bajarse cuando Goenji lo detiene.

Goenji: no te saldrás con la tuya Kazemaru. Se lo que planeas.

Kazemaru: lamentablemente no eres el único que está interesado en ella- dijo cortante

Goenji: que te hace pensar que estoy interesado en Meiko?- pregunto, casi con el corazón en la boca.

Kazemaru: pues muchas cosas. Pero sabes mejor me voy.

Pasó toda la tarde, haciendo lo típico, ósea jugando fútbol; Hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Cenamos en unas mesas desmontables que traía la caravana y la comida la preparamos Haruna, Aki y Yo. Después de cenar tranquilamente, nos dieron otro tiempo libre, pero antes nos dijeron quienes serían nuestros compañeros

Hibiki: Kidou, hiciste lo que te encargué?

Kidou: si entrenador, aquí está la lista

Hibiki: muy bien chicos, antes de darles su tiempo libre, les diré sus compañeros de tienda

Todos: Hai!

Hibiki: Muy bien, serán: Endou y Goenji, Hijikata y Fubuki, Kabeyama y Kogure, Toramaru y Tobitaka, Haruna y Aki, Meiko y Kazemaru- después de que el entrenador Hibiki anunció eso, quedé en Shock y al parecer Goenji también

Meiko: ¡QUE!, eso, eso es genial…- agaché mi cabeza, ya que a Goenji, no le agradaría bastante la idea.

El entrenador, continuó nombrando a los compañeros de tienda y cuando terminó, cada cual fue a dejar sus bolsos a la tienda correspondiente

Kazemaru: Meiko, te sucede algo?

Meiko: ah?, no, no te preocupes Kazemaru-Kun, estoy bien.

Entramos a la tienda, rápidamente dejé mi bolso y fui a recorrer el bosque para poder despejarme un poco. Caminé unos 10 minutos y

Encontré un riachuelo y me senté en la orilla para mojar mis pies, hasta que una sentí en mi hombro una mano, que por el susto, caí al riachuelo

¿?: Oye, discúlpame, estas bien?

Meiko: SHUUYA GOENJI! ESTAS EN GRANDES PROBLEMAS!

Goenji: lo siento, no pensé que te asustarías- estiró su mano para poder levantarme

Meiko: pues… PENSASTE MAL .

Goenji: bueno, ya me disculpé -.-U- después de eso ambos nos sentamos

Meiko: Shuuya, te molesta que Kazemaru-Kun sea mi compañero de tienda?

Goenji:-Casi se le va el corazón- no, claro que no, por que lo preguntas?

Meiko: pues, lo pregunto, por que cuando nombraron las parejas, tu cara parecía de disgusto

Goenji: pues… por que no mejor regresamos al campamento

Meiko: No, espera, todavía no quiero regresar…

Goenji: -.-U no, debemos regresar ya que pronto será la hora de irse a dormir

Meiko: esta bien… pero antes, un abrazo- me levanté y extendí mis brazos para poder abrasar a Goenji, pero el comenzó a restroceder… al parecer habia captado mi plan

Goenji: claro que no, que tan tonto crees que soy ¬¬

Meiko: diablos ¬_¬ pensé que no sabrías mi plan

Goenji: te conosco desde los 4 años…- empezó a retroceder rapidamente

Meiko: oo! Por favor, un abraso no cuesta nada- empezé a correr detrás de Goenji.

Cuando volvimos al campamento todos nos miraban como si fueramos bichos raros

Kazemaru: Meiko, que te sucedió?

Meiko: alguien me empujó a un riachuelo ¬_¬- dije mirando a Goenji

Goenji: no te empujé, solo puse mi mano en tu hombro y tu asustaste

Meiko: lo que sea, iré a cambiarme.- me fui a la tienda por ropa mientras dejaba a Goenji y a Kazemaru

Goenji: Kazemaru, espero que no le hagas nada a Meiko

Kazemaru: no te preocupes, estará segura conmigo, confía en mí

Goenji: esta bien… pero si llego a saber que le haces algo a Meiko, te juro que despertaras amarrado a las vías de un tren- después de esa advertencia Goenji se largó dejando a Kazemaru solo

Kazemaru: eso, eso lo he oido antes… pero nose en donde ._.

Ya eran las 11:00 p.m y era hora de irse a dormir; yo ya estaba en la tienda que por cierto era de color negro y blanco por fuera y celeste y negro por dentro donde cabían 2 personas comodamente.

Kazemaru: Meiko-Chan?

Meiko: oh! Hola Kazemaru-Kun, pensé que tendría que dormir sola ya que todavía no llegabas

Kazemaru: pues pensaste mal…- se acomodó al lado mio en su saco de dormir

Meiko: jejeje ^^

Kazemaru: Meiko-Chan, puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Meiko: Claro, que sucede- lo miré fijamente a los ojos, a lo que el se sonrojó

Kazemaru: Que sientes por Goenji?

Meiko:- estaba sorprendida por la pregunta- etto… Nada Kazemaru-Kun… no siento nada por él, yo solo lo quiero como mi mejor amigo, hasta incluso como un hermano.

Kazemaru: Ya veo… y estas enamorada?

Meiko: nop. Solo me ha gustado una persona pero…- bajé mi mirada- no fui correspondida

Kazemaru: y quien fue el estúpido que hizo eso?

Meiko: sabes, prefiero no recordar eso… pero cuentame de ti, tu estas enamorado?

Kazemaru: Claro!

Meiko: encerio! Y quien es? , la Conosco? Si quieres te puedo ayudar- estaba de alguna forma… feliz (?)

Kazemaru: claro que la conoces… mejor que nadie

Meiko: entonces dime, como se llama?

Kazemaru: pues ella se llama…

**y hasta ahí no mas (: soy mala -w- . espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. nos vemos, cuidense**

**BYE :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hii :DD perdón por todos los atrasos que he tenido para subir los capitulos ^^U. espero que les guste este**

**Bueno, las dejos leyendo :D**

CAPITULO 11: RUIDOS EXTRAÑOS Y UNA CONFECIÓN

_Recapitulemos_

Meiko: entonces dime, como se llama?

Kazemaru: pues ella se llama…

Meiko: Kazemaru-Kun shhh…!- le tapé la boca con mi mano

Kazemaru: que pasa?, por que haces eso- dijo aun con mi mano en la boca

Meiko: Shhh… escuché algo afuera- quité mi mano sobre la boca de kazemaru- escuché unos pasos

Kazemaru: tienes que estara paranoica, yo no escucho nada- después de que dijo eso escuchamos los pasos

Meiko: ves!, que te dije, hay alguien afuera

Kazemaru: entonces veré- se levantó y abrió un poco la tienda- no veo nada

Meiko: seguro, está oscuro, talvez por eso no ves a nadie, pero estoy segura que escuche unos ruidos extraños afuera

Kazemaru: mmm… no lo sé

Meiko: entonces salgamos a ver!- tomé dos linternas, le entregué una a kazemaru y me quedé con la otra; me puse una chamarra de color rosa, mis zapatos negros y salimos

Todo de noche, de alguna manera se vaía hermoso, se veían las estrellas y la luna. Pero de otra manera daba algo de temor ya que estabamos en un bosque y siempre en las peliculas, cuando los jóvenes van de campamento y se pierden un bosque… no tienen un final muy feliz; caminamos y pasamos por el riachuelo al cual me había caído. Caminamos unos metros mas hayá y dimos con un enorme arbol

Kazemaru: a eso le llamo un gran arbol

Meiko: que tal si lo subimos

Kazemaru: estas loca, puede ser peligroso

Meiko: por favor- le tomé la mano- vamos! será divertido, además que nos puede pasar?

Kazemaru: talvez… CAERNOS!

Meiko: no seas llorón y vamos- comencé a escalar el árbol junto a Kazemaru, hasta que llegamos a una distancia prudente.

Meiko: no es una gran vista

Kazemaru: si es hermosa. *pero no tanto como tu*

Meiko: no ves que fue una buena idea subir

Kazemaru: creo que tienes razón

Meiko: si… ah! Casi lo olvido, me ibas a decir quien era la chica que te gustaba

Kazemaru:- se sonroja- pues verás ella se llama… etto…- se acercó a mí- ella es- se puso muy nervioso

Meiko: te sucede algo, Kazemaru-Kun

Kazemaru: - me mira fijamente- la chica que amo… eres tú- después de aquella confeción, colocó sus manos delicadamente en mis mejillas y me besó. Yo no sabía que hacer, detener el beso o dejarlo así. Pero por la impresión lo dejé así.

Kazemaru:- muy sonrojado- pe-perdón Meiko no debí hacer eso…

Meiko: N-No te preocupes- sonrojada- entonces, tu me amas?

Kazemaru: asi es… pero creo que no soy correspondido ¿verdad?

Meiko: Lo siento Kazemaru-Kun, pero tienes razón, después de aquel incidente no fui capaz de volver a amar a alguien. Yo de verdad lo siento

Kazemaru: lo sabía…

Meiko: pero, no hay rencor verdad, seguiremos siendo amigos?

Kazemaru: claro!, no hay rencor, pero debo advertirte que me será difícil dejar de amarte.

Meiko: Gracias, pensé que te molestarías conmigo- lo abracé

Kazemaru: claro que no- corresponde mi abrazo-

Meiko: que tal si volvemos al campamento?

Kazemaru: Claro…aunque al final, no descubrimos que eran esos ruidos

Meiko: talvez fue una ardilla

Despues de bajar de árbol, volvimos al campamento, entramos a la tienda y dormimos tranquilamente.

Lo que no sabíamos era lo que nos esperaba mañana.

**Ok.. se que es Corto (bastante -.-) pero, consideré que este capitulo solo se enfocaría en la confesión de Kaze-chan :3. espero que les haya gustado**

**Bye ^w^!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tarde pero Aquí esta c: . antes de que comiencen a leer les quería dar las gracias a todas su reviews, me hacen muy feliz ^w^y yo que pensaba que nadie leería mi historia XD. pero bueno las dejo leyendo...**

CAPITULO 12: UNA CONFESIÓN INDIRECTA

Ya Había amanecido y desperté con mucha pereza

Meiko:- bostezo- buenos días Kazemaru-Kun… are? Kazemaru-Kun?- estaba sola en la tienda- donde se habrá metido?.

Tomé mi celular y eran las 8:00 p.m, después de revisar la hora escuché unas voces discutiendo a unos metros de la tienda, me levanté y abrí un poquito la tienda para ver que era lo que sucedía y me sorprendí al ver que las personas que discutían eran Goenji y Kazemaru. Guardé silencio para poder escuchar de que hablaban

Goenji: no te hagas el tonto, ayer los vi salir de la tienda, a donde fueron?

Kazemaru: a ti no te importa a donde fuimos, además como sabes que salimos de la tienda?

Goenji: porque… porque yo…

Kazemaru: Lo sabía, tu eres el que hacia esos ruidos extraños fuera de la tienda

Después de aquella acusación quedé en shock; es que acaso Goenji habia visto todo, incluyendo el beso. Todo era un caos.

Goenji: Tal vez… -bajó su cabeza- pero besarla no fue una buena opción, espero que sepas por que lo digo

Kazemaru: claro que lo sé … tu le rompiste su corazón…

Meiko: * QUE! Como supo que era él!*

Goenji: dime… ¿quién te dijo eso?

Kazemaru: no hizo falta que Meiko mencionara tu nombre… era algo obvio después de todo

Goenji: y dime, que te dijo Meiko?

Kazemaru: solo que… sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos y que ya no es capaz de amar…

Goenji: ya veo… entonces fue todo mi culpa, fui un tonto

Kazemaru: ah? De que hablas?

Goenji: me di cuenta que la amaba después que se me declaró y hasta hoy la sigo amando como algo mas que una amiga…

Meiko: *QUE! E-eso es imposible, el me rechazó y ahora… y ahora… dice que me ama*- resbaló una pequeña lagrima sobre mi mejilla

Kazemaru: me hubiera gustado que ella me correspondiese a mi, pero talvez muy en el fondo aún te ama…

Goenji: -levanta su cabeza- creo que estas equivocado, ella olvidó esos sentimientos hacia mí. Ahora no la obligaré a recuperarlos.

Después de aquella "pelea", Kazemaru se devolvía a la tienda y yo desesperadamente me recosté denuevo

Kazemaru: Gracias al cielo aún está dormida… *se ve muy linda*

Meiko: -bostezo falsamente- eh?, Buenos Días Kazemaru-Kun, como dormiste?

Kazemaru: Buenos días Meiko-Chan, dormí bien y tú?

Meiko: bien, aunque aún tengo una duda de los ruidos de anoche …

Kazemaru:- muy nervioso- s-si yo también tengo la duda

De pronto se escucha la voz de Haruna llamándonos para desayunar. Salí rápidamente de la tienda y me senté entre Kidou y Endou.

Meiko: me puedo sentar aquí?

Kidou: claro! Aunque pensé que te sentarías con Goenji y Kazemaru

Meiko: -nerviosa- etto… es que acaso no me puedo sentar con ustedes. Ademas también son mis amigos ^^U

Endou:- mira a Kidou- ah… bueno… siéntate :D

Ambos se miraron extrañados y Kidou descubrió por que estaba mas o menos así.

Terminamos de desayunar y me fui a la caravana a cambiarme. Me puse unos shorts celestes, una polera negra con una chamarra blanca, me amarré el cabello con una cola de caballo y me puse mis zapatos blancos.

Salí y por todo lo que estaba pasando, decidí ir a pasear para despejarme. Encontré un hermoso sendero rodeado de arboles; seguí el recorrido del sendero y me topé con un riachuelo, uno mucho mas hermoso que el de la vez anterior. Me senté en un pequeño tronco que había para escuchar el sonido de las aves y admirar la naturaleza que me rodeaba.

¿?: sabía que te sucedía algo…

Meiko: eh! , ah… Kidou eres tú

Kidou: me puedo sentar contigo un momento.

Meiko: Claro n.n

Kidou: dime, lo que te pasa tiene que ver con Goenji y Kazemaru verdad?

Meiko:-nerviosa- que! Como se te ocurre semejante cosa.!

Kidou: Meiko…

Meiko: como lo sabes…- bajé mi cabeza-

Kidou: se me hizo extraño que no te sentaras con ellos en el desayuno.

Meiko: con que fue eso…

Kidou: se puede saber que es lo que ocurrió o es privado?

Meiko: tienes tiempo?- pregunté divertida

Kidou me miró extrañado, pero aceptó quedarse para oír lo que me había sucedido esta mañana y en la noche.

Le conté detalladamente lo sucedido para ver que era lo que me podía aconsejar… me habían dicho que Kidou siempre dice cosas Sabias.

Kidou: ya veo… pero, tú sientes algo por alguno de ellos?

Meiko: no lo sé, como ya te dije que ser rechazada me impidió enamorarme o algo así

Kidou: pues, realmente no sé que decir, pero estoy seguro que encontraras la respuesta a tu problema

Después de aquellas palabras, se marchó dejándome aún mas confundida. Me levanté y volví a recorrer; me empecé a preocupar por que se estaba haciendo tarde y yo... no sabía a donde ir -.-

Pasaron las horas y oficialmente me había perdido; ya estaba anochecido y no podía más, estaba cansada y tenía mucha hambre. Llegué a un gran árbol y me recosté para descansar.

/Mientras en el Campamento/

Todos: ¡MEIKO, DONDE ESTÁS!

Goenji:- desesperado- donde se habrá metido

Kazemaru: tranquilo la encontraremos

Kidou: Kazemaru tiene razón, Meiko debe estar cerca.

Goenji: y si no lo está… y si la habrá pasado algo malo.

Kidou: mmm...ahora que lo recuerdo, ella estaba en un riachuelo. Y el camino hacia ese riachuelo es aquel sendero- apunto hacia el sendero-

Goenji: entonces iré- comenzó a correr dirección al sendero-

Kazemaru: Yo también iré- iba a seguir a Goenji cuando Kidou lo detiene, negándole con la cabeza.

/en el sendero/

Goenji: ¡MEIKO! ¡EN DONDE ESTÁS!- siguió el camino del sendero hasta que dio con el árbol en donde estaba yo recostada. Al verme se le formó una sonrisa en su rostro. – MEIKO!- avanzó hacia mi y me cargó en sus brazos.

En el camino comencé a reaccionar y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Goenji

Meiko: Shu-Shuuya?

Goenji: que alivio… al fin despiertas. ERES UNA TONTA ¬_¬! Como se te ocurre salir sin avisarme, me preocupaste mucho…

Meiko: Lo-lo siento, es que tenía ganas de salir a recorrer- le débilmente

Goenji: pero ayer no te bastó con el recorrido nocturno que hiciste con Kazemaru?

Meiko: y tu acaso nos dejaras de espiar?

Goenji: touché- hizo una pausa- y como sabes eso?

Meiko: lo acabas de decir, tontito. Además aunque no lo hayas dicho ya lo sabía.

Goenji: y como…?

Meiko: por que eres el único que se preocupa por mi si, tengo que compartir una tienda con Kazemaru.

Después de esa conversación hubo dos minutos que para mi fueron horas de silencio. De pronto sin darme cuenta, llegamos al campamento. Goenji como todo un caballero me llevó a la caravana relámpago para que pueda descansar.

Por lo sucedido el entrenado Hibiki decidió que nos regresaríamos a la Ciudad Inazuma. Cuando desperté estábamos frente la escuela Raimon.

Nos bajamos y cada uno se fue a su hogar.

En el camino al departamento de Goenji, recordé la discusión que había tenido con Kazemaru esta mañana lo que hizo que me pusiera nerviosa. Estábamos en un silencio muy incomodo hasta que Goenji lo rompe.

Goenji: Meiko, te encuentras bien, te noto algo distinta

Meiko: ah!, no, no me pasa nada es que estoy algo cansada tu ya sabes, con todo lo sucedido y bla bla bla- comencé a reír.

Goenji:- mira extrañado- OK… mira ahí está el edificio.

Llegamos al edificio y me fui directo a mi habitación; tratando de evitar a Goenji. Me dormí pensando que mañana sería un día nuevo y normal; pero lo que no sabía es que una llamada, cambiaría toda la rutina.

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo n.n! y tambien espero sus reviews :D!**

**BYE :3**

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Gomen u.ú ! por no haber subido antes. pero no mas espera por que aquí está el capitulo 13 de mi fic :D!**

**espero que lo disfruten ^^!**

CAPITULO 13: MIS HERMANOS, UN GRAN PROBLEMA.

Desperté temprano y como era de esperarse Goenji también. Me bañé, me vestí y me dispuse a ir a tomar desayuno, ya que no puedo evitar a Goenji para siempre

Goenji: buenos días Meiko

Meiko: Bu-Buenos días Shuuya- me senté a tomar desayuno, cuando de pronto suena mi celular.

/conversación telefónica/

Meiko: Moshi, Moshi

¿?: Vaya, hasta que por fin podemos hablar- hizo una pausa- como está, "mi princesita del pop"

Meiko:- me congelé al escuchar esa voz, ya que le pertenecía al único idiota que podía llamarme así- Hi-Hi-Hikaru!

Hikaru: te sorprende escucharme, hermanita?

Meiko:- aún en shock- por- por que me llamas! Y a todo esto, como está Hitomi

Hikaru: acaso no puedo llamar a mi hermanita querida, y no te preocupes… Hitomi está bien.

Meiko: te conozco muy bien Hikaru, que quieres ¬¬?

Hikaru: se puede saber… POR QUE TE ESCAPASTE!. Hemos estado muy preocupados por ti

Meiko: no te importa si escapé o no. Sabes que… mejor ADIOS!- iba a colgar cuando…

Hikaru: alto!, antes que cuelgues, quiero que nos reunamos afuera de la Heladería Inazuma a las 5 P.m.

Meiko: q-que! … - *como sabe que estoy aquí T-T*

Hikaru: te espero… Adios…- corta-

Meiko:- en shock aún, corta-

/fin de llamada telefónica/

Mientras estaba en shock Goenji me observaba extraño, como si fuera un insecto o algo así

Goenji: Mei-chan… Meiko… MEIKO!

Meiko: …- sin respuesta-

Goenji: MEIKO REACCIONA!

Meiko: ah! Si aquí estoy!, PRESENTE PROFESOR!

Goenji: quien era?

Meiko: si te lo digo, no me creerías.

Goenji: claro que si te creo, dime, quien era

Meiko: pues… recuerdas a mis hermanos mayores Hikaru y Hitomi?

Goenji: si, que pasa con ellos?

Meiko: pues veras… ellos están en la ciudad …

Goenji: -sorprendido- COMO! O_O!

Meiko: nose como rayos se enteraron que estoy aquí

Goenji: y que te dijieron…?

Meiko: que me reúna con ellos en la Heladeria Inazuma a las 5 p.m

Goenji: irás cierto?

Meiko: Claro que iré! Quiero saber como me encontraron

Goenji: que te parece si te acompaño

Meiko: estás seguro? Recuerda que eres cabello de troll y…

Goenji: ¬_¬ mejor no digas nada, y si estoy seguro

Meiko: está bien, puedes acompañarme.

Goenji: muy bien

Meiko: pero te lo advierto, cualquier incoherencia que digan mis hermanos, no son mi culpa ¬¬

Goenji: los soportaré -.- como lo hago contigo

Meiko: que estas insinuando ¬¬?

Goenji: nada, por que no mejor nos vamos a la práctica

Meiko: hai -.-¡

Nos pusimos en marcha a la practica ya que eran las 9 a.m. estaba a horas de reencontrarme con mis hermanos. Para ser sincera, no los he visto desde hace tres años ya que se fueron a estudiar a Londres. (todo por una beca).

Llegamos al entrenamiento y transcurrieron las horas como eran de costumbre. Llegó el momento en que Goenji y yo debíamos irnos a la Heladería para encontrarnos con mis hermanos.

En el camino a la heladería estaba muy nerviosa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Goenji.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la heladería no había nadie… esperamos 15 minutos y aún nada; pues no estaba sorprendida, esos dos siempre llegan impuntuales a todo lo que se le puede llamar "importante". Ya eran las 5:30 p.m y aún no llegaban. Le iba a decir a Goenji que nos fuéramos al departamento cuando veo dos siluetas que para mí eran inconfundibles. Eran mis hermanos, Hikaru y Hitomi.

Hikaru: un chico de estatura de 1,78, delgado, de cabello café claro, unos hermosos ojos color miel y tez blanca.

Hitomi: la copia de mi hermano (son gemelos) pero ella mide 1, 70 (yo: raro pero no importa es un fic .w.) su cabello y Tez son iguales a los de mi hermano y curiosamente sus ojos son azules, igual que los mios. Tambien es delgada

Hikaru: Meiko!

Hitomi: quien es el chico que la acompaña?

Hikaru: pero si es… Cabello de troll!

Hitomi: *excelente, ya tengo a quien molestar*

Llegaron a nuestro lado, no sabía si golpearlos o abrazarlos, pero me opté por la segunda opción y me abalancé sobre ellos

Hitomi: hermanita que bueno que estés bien y tu también cabello de troll- dijo mirando a Goenji-

Goenji: Hitomi ¬¬ y Hikaru. Que bueno que estén bien

Hikaru: que les parece si entramos y les explicamos

Meiko: claro -.-

Entramos y ordenamos unos helados. Después de eso hubo un gran silencio, que obviamente fue roto por Hikaru.

Hikaru: bien, primero que todo, te diré como dimos contigo

Meiko: expliquenme y espero que sea razonable ¬¬

Hitomi: veras, cuando escapaste, mamá nos llamó exageradamente y nos contó lo sucedido

Hikaru: y nos pusimos a pensar de donde podrías estar, hasta que recordé el rastreador de tu celular.

Meiko: alto! Que rastreador!

Hitomi: uno que papá pidió que instalaran en tu celular. Tu sabes que hoy en día gente como tu, osea famosa, suelen perder las cosas o algo así

Goenji: ya veo… después de todo tan tontos no son

Hikaru y Hitomi miraron con odio a Goenji

Meiko: pero… no le han dicho a mamá y a papá que estoy aquí cierto

Hikaru: claro que no, por que en 2 días volveremos a Tokio y tu te vienes con nosotros.

Meiko y Goenji: QUE!

Hitomi: tomalo como una sorpresa para nuestros padres

Meiko: pero… yo no quiero volver a Tokio, yo escapé por que no quiero seguir siendo una estrella ni nada de eso

Hikaru: hermanita, te advertimos cuando firmaste el contrato, esto era lo que pasaría

Hitomi: es verdad, además papá y mamá están preocupados por ti aunque saben que estás bien.

Meiko: pero yo no quiero volver .! además tengo que aclarar algunas cosas- después de lo ultimo que dije todos me miraron extraño

Hikaru: lo siento princesita pero nos vamos de esta ciudad en dos Días si o si.

Meiko: pues entonces- tomé del brazo de Goenji y me levanté- nos vamos a pasear un rato por la ciudad, si quieren hacen lo mismo pero sin nosotras ¬¬. Nos vemos aquí mismo a las 9:30 p.m

Hikaru: esta bien. Nos vemos Meiko, Cabello de troll

Goenji: nos vemos ¬¬

Caminos un rato por la ciudad y como era de esperarse, estaba muy triste; Goenji me miraba preocupado. De verdad no quería irme, recién me había vuelto a ver con mi mejor amigo y llegan mis hermanos y lo arruinan todo. Nos detuvimos en un parque y nos sentamos en una banca

Goenji: Hey!, arriba ese animo…- dijo tratando de animarme

Meiko: no puedo… no me quiero ir de aquí

Goenji: yo tampoco quiero que te vayas…

Meiko: encerio?

Goenji: claro… recuerda que te volviste parte de la fama a los 13 años… osea que hace 3 años que no te veía; y como acabo de darme cuenta, cambiaste mucho

Meiko: tu también cambiaste.

Goenji: pero aún no entiendo, como sabías que aún seguía viviendo aquí?

Meiko: crees, que nunca vi algún partido tuyo por la televisión?

Goenji: si…

Meiko: vi tus partidos mas importantes, siempre gritaba cuando hacías un gol y mis hermanos me hacían callar.- ambos comenzamos a reir por esto.

Goenji: a que hora debías juntarte con tus hermanos?

Meiko: a las 9:30 p.m, porque?

Goenji: por que son las 9:25 O_O!

Meiko: que D:! tan rápido pasaron las horas

Goenji: Si…

Meiko: bueno- me paré- que estamos esperando… si no llego a tiempo tal vez me regañen -.-

Goenji:- se para- ok, vamos

En el camino veniamos charlando y riendo como cuando éramos pequeños.

Meiko: te dije que odio los celulares?

Goenji: No, pero es bueno saberlo

Meiko:- me río-

Llegamos a la Heladería y estaban mis hermanos esperando. Me asusté por lo puntual que habían llegado.

Hitomi: a la hora que llegas ¬¬

Goenji: pero si son las 9:31 *exagerados -.-*

Hitomi: tu no te metas cabello de Troll

Goenji: ¬_¬U

Meiko: y bien, tienen donde quedarse?

Hikaru: si, aquí vive un amigo que conocimos en Londres.

Meiko: esta bien.

Hitomi: mañana te parece que almorcemos juntos?

Meiko: lo siento, mañana pasaré todo el día con el equipo y con Goenji.

Hikaru: -.- Nunca cambias -.-

Meiko: muy bien, adiós Hikaru, Hitomi. Tal vez nos veamos mañana

Hikaru: recuerda que tienes mañana y pasado en esta ciudad; aprovecha al máximo tu tiempo

Meiko: claro que lo haré

Goenji: bueno, adiós

Meiko: adiós tontitos

Hitomi y Hikaru: COMO QUE TONTITOS!- cuando miraron que Goenji y yo habíamos saliendo huyendo se sorprendieron.

Nos fuimos al departamento dejando a Hikaru y a Hitomi solos frente a la heladería.

Hitomi: creo que no deberíamos hacer esto, solo mírala, esta muy feliz

Hikaru: se que no deberíamos hacer esto, pero este no es su mundo. Además aún no entiendo que es lo que quiere averiguar

Hitomi: yo creo saber mas o menos a lo que se refiere

Hikaru: ah!

Hitomi: después te explico estúpido, mejor vámonos

Hikaru: esta bien…

**Y bueno.. ese fue el "genial" capitulo (algo cortito) ; espero que les haya gustado y tambien espero sus reviews ;3! **

**SAYO :3**


End file.
